Theories
by The Two Stooges. One Got Drunk
Summary: What I think will happen in th third book. The first chapter prolugue wil explain more, since the explination page is so short. This will ruin Eldest for you, because I don't fear talking about it now.


First of all, I would like to remention that this little document is a spoiler for Eldest. It says things that happen in this book, so if you have only read Eragon, and you would not like to find out what happens in Eldest, then I suggest you read this later, if you wish. Also, I would like to point out that some names might appear spelled wrong. This is because when I read the book, it was borrowed. I returned it, so I'm pretty much running on luck that I hopefully spell it all right... D

Well, first of all, I would like to start of by stating that these are theories, not things that will really happen. The only theory I had after Eragon was that Murtagh and Eragon were brothers. If you have read Eldest, then you already know this is true. If you haven't, I don't care anymore that I ruined this for you, since I gave you three warnings. Also, another theory I came up with while I was reading the fight with "The mysterious new Rider." was that the Rider would be Murtagh. Again, if you have read Eldest, then you already know this is true. If you haven't, I don't care anymore that I ruined this for you, since I gave you four warnings. This might mean that the following theories about the third book might just be true as well. If you disagree with these, Review and tell me what you think...

First of all, I think the cover of the book will be green. The three eggs Galbatorix had were blue, red and green. Saphira hatched for Eragon out of one of them, she was blue, and thus the frst book was blue. Thorn hatched for Murtagh out of one of them, he was red, and thus the second one was red. So I put 2 and 2 together, and since the last egg is green, then the last book might be green. (Again, I am not sure, Paolini might get a different idea and brake tradition.)

Second, I also think that the cover will have a green dragon on it. Look at the precious paragraph, replace it all to explain this one, and you will see why I think that.

Also, I began to think about who the new Rider would be. I put facts together: The previous eggs seemed to have only wanted to hatch for Morzan's family. Eragon found Saphira's egg, Eragon is Morzan's son, and thus this is true. Murtagh got presented to Thorn, Murtagh is also Morzan's son, and thus, this is true again. So, I began to think, _Who else is in Morzan's family? _Well, couldn't think of anyone, so I thought some more. This trilogy is called inheritance, and I thought of other people other than Morzan's two sons that would also recieve something from him. The answer came quickly, his wife, Selena. And when she died, she could have given stuff to her brother, Garrow. Garrow died, and thus, his crap goes to Roran. Thus, I came upon the theory, that Roran will be the new Rider. It makes since, because Roran is technacly Morzan's nephew, the family chain exists, and it also explain how Roran is going to take care of Katrina after he rescues her, and also how he's going to get rid of that nasty injury on his shoulder from the Raz'zac. The same thing that happened to get rid of the scar on Eragon's back will happen to Roran, thus healing his shoulder.

Well, I also think that after Roran becomes a Rider, they will ban together to free Murtagh of Galbatorix's control. Arya will help them do this, and I also say that Roran will be the new Rider, because if Arya becomes the new Rider, they will only have 2 powerfull magicians, Arya and Eragon. Instead, Roran will become a Rider, and use his new magic skills to help them free Murtagh. Either that, or the last Rider will also be under Galbatorix's control, and Eragon will have to fight even harder.

I also think that if Murtagh and Eragon fight again, Eragon would win. Murtagh was only stronger this battle because Eragon was also fighiting fatigue. Eragon was weary from battle, and Murtagh was still fresh.

If you have different ideas as to what might happen, just review and tell me. I'm open to suggestions. I might also turn this all into a fan fic, so if you like the sound of this idea, stay informed on my progress.


End file.
